


Was Once Magnificent

by rivlee



Series: Journeys 'Verse [8]
Category: Band of Brothers, HBO War, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the quest to figure out how to return to the living, Auctus decides to visit a Wanderer. This fic is part of a crossover 'verse with the HBO War Fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was Once Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amorekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/gifts).



> Crossover with HBO War fandom

Ghosts didn’t sleep, and therefore didn’t dream, but if he did Auctus knew it would be of touch, and taste, and all things that he could only experience four times a year and through a draining source of will. Things were somewhat different now; holding Duro’s mark meant at least part of him was always alive, always able to feel the tickle of hair and tease of fingertips on one part of his body, but it almost hurt more than not being able to feel it at all. 

Ghosts from the Other Side weren’t meant to haunt, or be solitary creatures. They were emissaries of a sort, there to guide and soothe at the side of Reapers and Healers. A few did cling to loved ones and places, lingering on and clutching to that connection which was so powerful it pierced past all worlds and veils and pulled a soul back to its place. It wasn’t unheard of to find life again, but it required a sacrifice unique to each ghost involved and there was always a price to be paid.

Duro’s new found discovery of draining himself to make Auctus fully formed for the length of a breath was hardly reassuring. He really was the most stubborn creature Auctus ever had the terrible fortune of meeting in all the worlds, and all his lives, and he knew even his warnings to never repeat such an act had fallen on completely deaf ears. Duro would do it again, no matter how weak it would make him. Auctus had to find a way to convince him to stop. He recalled the name Gene had sent him in the letter. It was a simple line of correspondence listing the name of one Edward called Babe, a newly formed Realm Jumper who had trained with Varro. He was to pass through Boston before the Autumn Equinox, which was nearly a month away. Still, it was worth a chance to see if he’d already arrived. 

“Where’re you going?” Duro slurred, only half-awake. 

“I must see Barca about one of his possible boarders. Go back to sleep.” He should’ve known that wouldn’t be enough. If he still had lungs and air in them he would’ve sighed as Duro rolled out of bed. “This isn’t necessary, Duro. It’s still dark outside and you’ve been asleep less than three hours.”

“Watching me drool into my pillow again?” Duro asked as he tugged on a faded t-shirt. “What’ve told you about that?”

“To do it as often as I desire,” Auctus said.

Duro grinned up at him, bright and full of love even in the dark room. “Damn straight,” he said. 

******************

_The Temple_ was oddly quiet and subdued when they arrived. Auctus was hardly surprised to see Gannicus asleep on top of the bar, yet he still motioned at Duro to get a blanket to cover him. 

“I’ll call Melitta to come collect him when it’s a more decent hour,” Duro said. He stripped off his light jacket and pillowed it under Gannicus’ head. That gesture said a lot, for a wolf to be willing to share his scent with a non-pack-mate. If it was Agron, it would be a grand act of trust, but for Duro it was always more the sake of human, or rather wolf, kindness. Their whole pack had benefitted from aid found in the most peculiar of strangers. It was inherent to Duro that he pay that back to the universe somehow, even if it was through being the focus of everyone’s laughter. 

When Auctus still lived and dreamed, it was often to the sound of Duro’s laugh. It wasn’t a soft or sweet thing, always low, and mocking, almost a honking sound like an enraged goose when he truly lost it. It was a sound that meant safety, sanctuary, and home. It meant family, warmth, and dinners full of good food passed around a worn table. It meant that Auctus could relax just long enough to take a breath and appreciate the simple things, like listening to his pigeons coo as they flapped newly healed wings from a long convalescence. He never, ever, regretted the choice he made in taking the silver spear meant for Duro. Auctus didn’t like to imagine a world forever devoid of that laugh. 

“Return to me,” Duro softly ordered, fingers pressed hard against his mark. 

“Allow an old ghost his thoughts,” Auctus teased. “It’s not as if I can stray too far. You’ve found a way to leash me after all.”

A familiar spark banked low in Duro’s eyes, the kind that stole Auctus’ breath when he had it. “We prefer the term claimed,” Duro said, with just the hint of teeth and dominance.

“Before breakfast, Duro, honestly?” Pietros’ voice filled the room. “At least let me brush my teeth first so I can enjoy the show.”

“You’re such a fucking imp,” Duro growled. 

“That is an accurate and factual statement,” Pietros declared as he appeared from one of the various hallways. He frowned at Gannicus before shaking his head in defeat. “If you’re here this early in the day for a beer, I think we need to have an intervention.”

“I just followed the ghost,” Duro argued. He kept his hand over their mark. “He’s the one who insisted coming here before dawn.”

That was enough to sway Pietros’ attention from any comments about Duro’s dubious clothing choices. Auctus watched as Pietros quickly shifted to serious and guarded. Many people, no matter the side of the Divide, made the mistake of underestimating Sprites. Because they appeared delicate, it was assumed they were easy targets. The truth of the matter was that Sprites were tenacious beings who, even though they were gentle by nature and choice, could easily turn vicious. Auctus never doubted Pietros had that in him, and would protect his home, and his Barca, to the very end. 

“Steady, now, Pietros. It’s nothing worrisome. I seek a possible new boarder. A Realm Jumper Varro helped on his most recent transfer. He’s from this side of the Divide.”

 

“Heffron? He has the stench of Reaper all over him. Barca almost turned him away out of fear, but he came bearing the Seal of Prince Aindrea and Siren Eideard. You know him? He didn’t claim you as a friend.” Pietros narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “No, you couldn’t have possibly known him, he’s far too young. It’s the Reaper then, the one that he carries with him even now. You knew him on the Other Side.”

Auctus nodded. “He’s a Healer as well as Reaper by the name of Gene Roe. Barca knows him well. He is an old and trusted friend of mine. I’d like to speak with Heffron, if it’s allowed without violating any hospitality agreement Barca established upon his arrival.”

Pietros smirked then, his face full of pride. “The kid still doesn’t know all of our rules. He requested a bed, nothing more. Seventh door on the left.”

Auctus started off, but Duro lingered behind. “Duro?” he asked. 

“I’ll need a moment to get his scent first,” Duro warned. “I don’t want to greet a stranger with fangs. It won’t go well.” His smile was brittle. “Not enough sleep and within a month of the equinox, my control isn’t at its best around you and strangers.”

“I won’t cross the threshold of the room, I swear,” Auctus said. It would be the least he could to keep his scent from contaminating with Heffron’s, or any remnants of Gene’s. 

The door of Heffron’s room was decorated in various versions of the Tree of Life. Auctus suspected Pietros’ sense of humor was at work here. Auctus willed the door open, sending a burst of light guaranteed to make even the most tired body wake.

“What the actual fuck is that? Don’t tell me you got living nightlights here. That shit is so far from cool,” Heffron answered. He had a distinct accent, Philadelphia all the way, and a head full of deep red hair. His eyes were dark and curious, rather than angry, even if the scowl on his lips meant he was far from pleased. Even Auctus could feel the warmth leaking out from his uncontained will, and he could easily see why Gene had latched onto this one. He was so very _alive_. 

“Edward Heffron, I presume?” Auctus asked.

“Who’s asking?” was the response. He stumbled out of bed and pulled a shirt on, coming to stand in front of Auctus on unsteady legs. “Holy shit. It’s Casper.”

“I usually answer to Auctus,” he replied. 

If possible Heffron’s eyes widened even more. “Holy shit, you’re _that_ Casper. Gene told me about you. Where’s the wolf?”

Auctus tilted his head in the direction of the main room. “He doesn’t want to gnaw on your toes, so he’s collecting himself. I believe I’m supposed to speak with you.”

“I don’t know if speak is the right word, but I got a message for ya.” He stretched out long, pale arms and wrinkled a nose that was dotted with freckles. “Let me get a coffee and then I’ll tell you what Gene told me. Call me Babe, by the way. That Edward stuff is apparently only reserved for the Holy Spirit types.”

Auctus made to say something, but stopped when Babe raised a hand. “No ghost and Afterlife superiority jokes, please. I’d like to cling to the concrete stability of faith that generations of my family has been raised by, no matter if my boyfriend’s a Reaper.”

“And a Healer,” Auctus said. “The Healer part is quite important. He’s more your mate too, rather than just a boyfriend.”

Babe glared at him with a raised eyebrow. “You don’t like to gently ease into subjects, do you?”

“Never been the soft and subtle type,” Auctus agreed. He didn’t bother to waste his energy reserves on trying to remain in full form while Babe stumbled to the kitchen. He let himself manifest next to Duro who had his eyes trained on the kitchen’s doorway.

“He seems like a nice kid,” Auctus said. “Has a mouth on him that would make Donar proud. He’s new to all this though, I’d say maybe a year at most. Pietros is right too, he’s very young. Not even thirty in mortal human years.”

“An infant,” Duro said. “I thought your Reaper friend even had a century or two on you. What could he possibly want with someone so young?”

Auctus shrugged. “I doubt he had much choice in the matter. The world has its own way of working out. Maybe Gene just wasn’t ready to meet someone like Babe until now. Who knows why any of the Wanderers get swept off to the Other Side?”

The sound Duro made then was one usually only heard in wolf form, a short, uncertain whine. “The only higher powers I like to answer to are Nature, Agron, and you.”

“You must be the wolf,” Babe said as he walked past Duro to the coffee machine. He waved at Auctus as he passed. “Neat trick you got there. I’m sure you’ve only ever used it for good.” He settled down with a mug and looked between the two of them. “I don’t think I have the answers you’re looking for. All Gene told me was that the man had to complete what the wolf started.”

“I’ve already completed the Mark,” Duro said. 

“Yeah I think it’s a bit more than you two getting all frisky and bite-happy,” Babe drawled. “Gene said it had something to do with how it all began.” He paused. “How _did_ wolves like you come about?”

Duro shrugged. “Allegedly my mother pinned my father down and said it was about time they had some pups.”

“No,” Babe said as he dramatically shuddered. “Fuck, now I’m thinking about wolf sex and too many hours of Animal Planet. No, like, what’s your origin? Who decided it would be a good idea to magically combine wolves and people?”

Duro turned to Auctus then, asking permission to share some of their legends with what amounted to an Outsider. Auctus figured Babe already knew more than most Wanderers ever should, so it was only with slight hesitation that he nodded his consent.

“Lore has it an Oracle looked into the soul of a wolf and saw the mate for her grandson down the wolf’s family line. She couldn’t figure out how it would be possible, wolves being wolves, and Oracles usually taking a human corporeal form,” Duro said, glossing over the greater details of wars between the clans, and needing a force to keep Sirens, Dragons, and Sidhe from destroying each other. 

“What forms do the Oracles usually take if not human?” Babe asked.

“You’d mistake them for ghosts,” Auctus explained. “Oracles spend so much time dealing with the Beyond, that it’s often too taxing to maintain a corporeal body. They are said to the the origins of ghosts. When the numbers of Oracles fell after one of the wars, they reaped new recruits from the dead and dying.” 

Babe made an impressed face as he emptied his mug. “Then I guess you boys need to find an Oracle and ask them how a wolf and one of them made time back in ye olden days.”

Duro frowned. “You’re implying that to make Auctus live again, we must make him a wolf. It doesn’t work like that. We’re not werewolves. We don’t bite people and suddenly they turn into one of us.”

Babe nodded. “I get that, trust me. I had a long explanation from a werebear, or whatever classification he's under. Just…you kind of _have_ already changed him with a bite, you know? You bit a part of a ghost and kept it alive, and it’s still there, connected to your pack. Now, I’m no fucking rocket scientist or anything, but that’s got to mean something more is at play here. That’s not exactly standard protocol right? So the real question becomes, do either of you know an Oracle willing to help, because after this, I’ve got nothing.”

“Laeta,” Duro and Auctus answered in unison. 

Babe grinned at them, eyes full of fondness. “Ain’t you two just so fucking sweet.”


End file.
